Amuto EMail of Love
by blueberrymuffinsandtea
Summary: Just a fun oneshot, written in honor of Jina's birthday! Yaya and the bunch send Ikuto an embarrassing email, from Amu.. All part of a secret plan... Will it work? R&R plz Rated T for safety! And a mature joke...


**Bree: Mwhaha... Guess what?**

**Anna: What?**

**Bree: THIS FIC BE FOAR JINA~ TIS HER HAPPY BIRTHDAY FIC DEDICATION!**

**Anna: And that's the only reason you have me here?**

**Bree: Well, you told me to wish Jina a happy b-day... do it yourself.**

**Anna: Happy Birthday Jina! :D I'll onm nom nom yews!**

**Bree: Happy B-day, Jina~ Wait.. with a G? Lol... Anyways~ Not sure if you'll read this on time (Your computer? D;)... But the nets are forever, no? So just as long as you read this sooner or later, I be happeh... :D And, 'cause it's your b-day... I LOCKED AMU UP IN A CLOSET FOR YOU! I USED CHAINS THIS TIME... SO SHE WON'T BREAK OUT AS EASILY AS LAST TIME! :D**

**Anna: Bree owns nothing.**

**Bree: I own Nannaz~**

**Anna: DUNN CALL ME THAT~!**

**Bree: Fine...-Nannaz-**

**Anna: Your soul will suffer.**

**Bree: SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE!! (No be mad? D:) *too lazy to list... sorry... really tired...*... K fine... Vi, Gew, Rayn, Seii... Oh, and Anna... Nancy? ... (Sorry... I said I was out of it...) AND SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLE STORY... PLEASE ENJOY! (Jina will laugh at your pain! She's mean that way... xD)**

*****enjoy~***  
**

It was the (first) annual Guardian-Sleepover-At-The-Royal-Garden-Formed-Because-Yaya-Wanted-To-Reunite-Old-Guardian-Members, and the guardians were as they usually were...

Yaya- All hyped up on whatever sugary substance that had not been confiscated by Amu and Rima.

Kukai- Trying to convince someone to play soccer with him, because the Sleepover was boring so far.

Rima- Bulling Nagihiko, and silently teasing him about his deadly secret.

Nagihiko- Being bullied by Rima, and trying to get her not to spill the beans on the whole Nadeshiko-isn't-real thing.

Kairi- Reading a book, and working on a project that wasn't due until another three months.

Amu- Staring off into space, daydreaming about who-knows-what, although everyone had their suspicions that it was about Ikuto.

Tadase- Was being excluded, and in Happy-chan, due to his gayness.

... And the fangirls... All camped out in front of the Royal Garden, cameras in hand, in case they managed to catch a glimpse of Tadase in his pinky, shiny granny-panties.

"HEY YOU GUYS~! LET'S PLAY A GAME~!" Yaya shouted into a microphone, deafening Japan.

"That sounds to-tally funnn~" Tadase chirped, in a squeaky voice.

"Be quiet, Tada-chan!" Yaya ordered.

"What games are they?" Nagihiko dared to ask, suspicious of Yaya's 'games'.

"Games-that-involve-messing-with-your-love-lives!" Yaya said, in one breath.

The guardians stared at her, completely dumbfounded.

"Just really, really fun ones, 'kay?" Yaya said, evilly.

"Okay..." The guardians agreed, deciding that there was nothing better to do.

***30 Seconds Later***

Tadase- Once again dressed up in a girls' school uniform.... But only because he felt more comfortable in it...

Rima- Duct taped to Nagi... This wasn't all that bad, because it was really shiny, and neon colored duct tape.

Nagi- Duct taped to Rima, trying hard not to blush... because there was actually skin contact (beyond punching, and hair pulling).

Kukai- Begging Kairi to play soccer with him, because Yaya had not gotten her clutches on him yet.

Kairi- Studying the map to that Haunted Lake place near ToD camp, and constantly telling Kukai no. (He hadn't been affected by Yaya's evil plot either.)

Amu- Duct taped to a chair, with a laptop, Yaya, and a certain Rimahiko pairing in front of her... And Tadase. (Kairi and Kukai were near them, but not really paying attention.)

"Okay, so we're going to make Amu-chii send a love letter to someone!" Yaya explained her devious plan to everyone. "Amu-chii, choose... Tada-chan, or Iku-kun?"

"Tadase!" Amu blurted out.

"Iku-kun it is!" Yaya said. "It's obvious you don't want us to find out you like Iku-kun, so you chose Tada-chan so you'd save yourself from embarrassment!" She said, loudly.

"D-dang it!" Amu muttered. Then, realizing her mistake, tried to cover up for it. "Dang it... I have to write to that perverted Kitty-boy person...?"

"Hey, Yaya... Amu's hands are tied up. She can't type." Nagihiko pointed out.

"No duh, Captain Obvious." Rima muttered.

"Then why didn't you point it out?" Nagihiko asked her.

" 'Cause." She retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"If you don't put that tongue back where it belongs, I'll bit it off!" Tadase shouted, winking.

Rima quickly stuck her tongue back into her mouth.

"Anyways... She had her hands tied so she won't kill the laptop. We're going to suggest things to put in the letter that Yaya will be typing. If Amu reacts in an embarrassed manner, blushing or denying, it goes in... If she doesn't react... We make her react, by making it worse. Then, we will wait to see if Iku-kun replies!" Yaya said, explaining the way of this game.

"You'll never find his e-mail address!" Amu said, laughing.

"Could it be on your contacts... Ikuto less than three?" Yaya said.

"N-no..." Amu said, blushing and looking away.

"Let's begin!" Yaya said, laughing maniacally.

"How about, 'My dearest, most handsomest, and cutest, bestest kitty-man in the world'?" Rima suggested.

"NO!" Amu said, blushing.

"Oh, and add an 'That I love so dearly~!' in there!" said Kukai.

"N-NO! Don't!" Amu shouted.

"Oh~ Amu-chii reacted! It goes into Letty-Kun!" Yaya said, typing away.

" 'I can't stop thinking of you... You're gloriously blue eyes... The way you eat your Taiyaki, tail first! I love watching you every second of the day!' " Kairi suggested.

"No! Kairi, you too?!" Amu shouted, blushing.

"Amu-chii blushed!" Yaya yelled.

" 'I want to marry you right now, this second... And I want to have your baybeh~!' " Rima said.

Amu whimpered quietly, trying not to react.

"Make it have a thousand of your babies." Nagihiko added.

"NO!" Amu burst out.

"In it goes~!" Yaya sang.

" 'I want you to come visit my corner... cause you have a special discount ;D' " Tadase said, smiling.

Amu- O_O;;

"That counts as a reaction!" Yaya said.

" 'I want to help increase the world's population by 650,098,987,265,975 children over the years.' " Kukai said.

Amu- ._.

"Reaction!" Yaya shouted.

" 'I loves you sooooooooooooo much!' " ~Nagihiko.

" 'Amuto FoReVaR~!' " ~Rima.

" 'I JUST WANTED TO TELL YA I HAVE LOVED YOU EVER SINCE THE DAY I SAW YOU, AND YOU MOLESTED ME!' "~Kukai.

" 'I get wet-' " Tadase started.

"PG! PG! PG! DON'T BE GROSS! STFU!" Rima shouted, along with Nagihiko.

" 'When I go out in the rain?' " Tadase said.

Nagihiko and Rima- *mega death glare*

*After Tadase had been thrown out to the scary fangirls, and after the letter had been finished.*

Amu- Sobbing... She had freed herself at the second right before Yaya had pressed the send button. But due to her slow reflexes, didn't get there in time. So, Ikuto actually did get the embarrassing e-mail.

Rima- Still taped to Nagihiko... playing one-handed chess.

Nagihiko- Still taped to Rima... also playing one-handed chess (and winning most matches, much to Rima's anger)

Kukai- FINALLY playing soccer... one on two with Yaya and Kairi... winning by 48 points.

Yaya- Eating chocolate, and failing epically at soccer.

Kairi- Playing soccer, because Kukai told him he'd give Kairi 16 new books if he played soccer... Kairi was also failing epically at soccer.

Tadase- No one know at the time... Probably ripped to shreds and distributed among fan girls.

All of a sudden, the laptop made a ping-y noise.

Computer: YOU HAVE S'MAIL! YOU HAVE S'MAIL!

Amu- Runs out of Royal Garden, laptop in clutches, laughing maniacally, because no one else will be able to read the mail. She finds a tree, and climbs it.

Amu opened the e-mail thing, and read the e-mail.

_'Ditto. See you later my lil' Strawberry ;D ~Ikuto (less than three)'_

Amu- ._.

"Boo." Said a voice behind her.

Amu spazzed, almost falling out of the tree, but only to have Ikuto steady her.

'Cause it was Ikuto in that tree beside her.

"Woah, my little strawberry... Don't want you to fall to your doom, do we?" Ikuto chuckled.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Amu asked, blushing.

"You said you wanted to see me~ And that you had a surprise for me..." Ikuto said, seductively.

Amu- O\\\\O

Ikuto- laughing, at Amu's reaction... Then planting a kiss on her (lips this time... Not cheek 8D)

*** AT TEH ROYAL GARDENN***

Yaya and the rest had watched the scene unfold through a telescope thing...

"THE GET AMUTO TOGETHER PLAN WAS A SUCCESS!" Yaya cheered, laughing.

Yaya, Kukai, Kairi- Went out for celebratory ice cream.

Rima and Nagi: Can we be separated now, please?

"Nope~" Yaya said, as she locked the door behind her.

....

"Now what?" Nagi asked.

"Another game of chess?" Rima suggested.

"You're on!" Nagihiko said, eyes glinting... sensing a challenge.

***

**Bree: Bwhahahaha... Sorry for the horrible ending... xD**

**Anna: You can't survive without Rimahiko can you?**

**Bree: Nuuuppe~**

**Anna: ...Wow.**

**Bree: STFU... be glad in this ... AN thing...**

**Anna: Bleh.**

**Bree:... Lulz. Now, slave... TELL THEM TO DO TEH THINGY~!**

**Anna: R&R or I'll eat your soul...**

**Bree: The DIET!**

**Anna: Fine... I'll give your souls to Jina as a Birthday Present.**

**Jina: 8D**

**Bree: Lulz... R&R, FOR CEREAL YOU GUISE! xD (update and wish Jina a happeh birthday! I demand yew!!)**

*****HaPpY BiRtHdAyYyYy~1!1! JINA~ lURvES yEW... In that non-homo-BFF-way ;D***  
**


End file.
